Rumors
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: She thought she had seen everything in this city. Boy was she wrong. .:Oneshot:.


**Hello new fandom!**

**This was kinda just written on a whim, and isn't meant to be taken seriously. I just wanted to write for Celty. Kindly exit this page if you don't like what you see here, because I honestly don't care if you don't like what I've written.  
><strong>

**Crabby author ranting aside, this is just a small idea that hit me a few days ago. I thought it was interesting.  
><strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated~  
><strong>

**Durarara (c) Ryohgo Narita  
>(the writer of the light novel, witch I think came first. Please POLITELY tell me if this is incorrect and I'll go back and fix it)<br>**

* * *

><p>Ikebukuro was without a doubt the most interesting place Celty had ever been to. Admittedly she hadn't traveled far in the world, but that was to be expected. Being a Dullahan meant she had a duty, she couldn't just drop everything to see the world. Even now, in the search for her head, she didn't dare leave Ikebukuro. Not when she knew her head was within her grasp.<p>

But Celty didn't feel like she was missing out on anything. She saw enough amazing things just riding through the city preforming various jobs for Izaya. (It was always fun trying to figure out what Shizou would throw at the ravenette next.) But even after the war between the Dollers and the Yellow Scarves and the Slasher attacks, things had died down considerably, and Celty was sure she had seen it all, at least for now.

Boy was she off.

It had happened on an ordinary night. She was waiting in an abandoned park for her next delivery orders. Lord knows what Izaya wanted her to pick up this time. Just as she was starting to get slightly irritated, something rustled behind her. Celty turned towards the bushes, but relaxed when she saw it was only a fox.

...Except most normal foxes didn't have three tails.

_"Well well! The rumors are true~"_

Nor did they speak!

Celty jumped up in alarm, to witch the fox chuckled. _"My apologies, didn't mean to scare you."_

Hoping the fox could read, the faerie whipped out her phone an typed a message. [I didn't realize foxes could speak...]

The fox let out a bark like laugh at this. _"Ordinary foxes can't. But certain kitsune spirits can. Though, I'm not surprised that you didn't know, this isn't exactly your territory, if the rumors are to be believed."_

[What rumor's have you heard?]

_"That a headless rider was in Ikebukuro. Heard it from that cranky ghost haunting that bar a few blocks down. Nice guy, but apparently someone keeps tearing up his haunting zone. Either way, I decided to look into it."_

That would be Shizou's usual spot, Celty noted. The motorcycle helmet tilted to the side in confusion as another message was typed out.

[You wanted to see me? Why?]

The tails shook as the fox answered. _"I'm a curious being. And hearing that there was a headless rider piqued my interest. You're not from around here though, are you? I passed through here about fifty or so years ago and you weren't here."_

Celty proceeded to tell the fox about what she was and why she was here. She saw no harm to it, its not like anyone else would talk to a three tailed fox anyway.

_"Aaah, that makes sense. Never heard of a Dullahan before, but then you've never heard of a Kitsune, so we're even." _The fox said, nodding its head in understanding. _"That's a terrible shame though, I do hope you find your head."_

Celty nodded in thanks and paused. The tapping of her fingers on the keys could be heard before she held out the phone so the animal could read it.

[Will I meet other creatures like you?]

The fox blinked at the screen for a moment before scratching its ear in thought. _"You may. There aren't many of us left around here though. Just ghosts and phantoms mostly. Creatures like myself tend to avoid areas like this. Too many people. Some might go into a panic if we're seen. So we stay hidden."_

[What about you?]

_"Oh, I'm just passing through."_

The phone rang at that moment. Izaya had finally sent his instructions. Celty looked them over once, before looking to the fox.

_"Time to go, eh? No worries, I should be moving on myself." _The fox said with a sly smile. _"Maybe we'll see each other again someday~"_

Celty gave a thumbs up as she mounted her bike, and she watched as the fox ran away with grace, easily hopping a six foot fence and sprinting off into the dark ally.

This city was full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye bye~<br>**


End file.
